We Belong Together
by Carstairs-SuJuEXO
Summary: Ambos hicieron una promesa de encontrarse cada vez que volvieran a renacer. Esa promesa la cumplían y siempre se volvían a encontrar sin importar las circunstancias. Pero algunas veces al encontrarse, resultaba ser demasiado tarde. [Levi x Eren]


**Nota:** Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren

 **Notas del fanfic:** Esta historia se centra en el tema de la reencarnación.

* * *

 _ **We Belong Together**_

 ** _Yes we belong together_**  
 ** _For eternity…_**

Trato de vivir su vida. Esa nueva vida que se extendía por delante y que aguardaba con una promesa dada que esperaba ser cumplida. Por un momento, todo fue normal.

Él vivía su vida como cualquier otra persona, tenia un buen trabajo y unos amigos en los cuales podría confiarles su vida, no podría pedir mas.

Entonces un día simplemente todo cambió. Su vida se volvió tan difícil de llevar que incluso le costaba un enorme trabajo poder levantarse de su cama, no se trataba de flojera, era algo mas, como si cargara con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros que le impedía poder levantarse. Alguien como él que le gustaba siempre hacer un buen trabajo, se despertaba puntualmente a las siete de la mañana, amaba limpiar, que iba a hacer ejercicio y le gustaba conversar con sus amigos aunque terminara siendo la burla de su amiga. Era una persona que no le gustaba darse por vencido, siempre se levantaba de las caídas sin importar que, odiaba a la gente que sentía lastima por si mismos y no luchaban por lo que deseaban sin querer sacrificar, pero entonces él se volvió una de esas personas. Su vida resulto ser tan difícil de llevar que a veces deseaba gritar y pedir que alguien lo escuchara. Lo sabía, que aunque lo hiciera, jamas sería escuchado por quien deseaba que lo oyera.

Todo el tiempo estaba cansado, tenia miedo de dormir porque las pesadillas lo acosaban, pero también tenia miedo de estar despierto porque empezaba a recordar. Algunas veces no sabía que le tenia mas miedo; las pesadillas o los recuerdos. Cuando fue una persona que podría lograrlo todo y esforzarse por hacer lo que deseaba, al otro cambio para hacer una persona que solamente sentía el fracaso como su mejor aliado y que nunca lo dejaba. Cada cosa que hacia solamente pensaba que sería un completo fracaso y así siempre sería.

Nunca le gusto salir mucho pero incluso el pensar tomar aire le resultaba insoportable, no podía y no deseaba salir de su casa. Nada tenia sentido. ¿Como podía la vida tener sentido si siempre todo era lo mismo como un maldito circulo que terminaba en lo mismo? ¿A quien le importaba lo que le pasara? Después de todo, cada quien viva su vida, y jamas sentirían y comprenderían lo que vivía, su maldito infierno personal era suyo y de nadie mas. Nadie sabría lo que era estar encerrado en ese infierno lleno de oscuridad y soledad, incluso cuando salía de ese agujero negro sin vida, el mundo tenia un horrible color gris. El mundo giraba pero él lo veía como si estuviera dentro de otra dimensión, nadie le prestaba atención y él tampoco la deseaba.

Trato de vivir por sus mejores amigos que siempre insistían que se preocupaban por él y les dolía verlo así, pero a pesar que le dijeran eso, su mundo no se detenía por él, ellos seguían viviendo su vida, disfrutando de los mejores momentos o llorando en los malos. No importaba lo mucho que ellos se preocuparan por él, ellos no iban a detenerse, aunque él sentía que el mundo desaparecía. Se sentía como una maquina, solo se movía y no disfrutaba de nada. Su amor por la limpieza empezó a perderlo, cuando antes encontraba tranquilidad y amor por hacerlo, ahora se volvió algo sin sentido y pesado de hacer. Una vez estaba quitando el polvo y entonces no le encontró el sentido de porque lo hacia. Amaba la limpieza y detestaba que hubiera suciedad, pero, entonces en ese instante no le importo. Se sentó en el suelo mirando el brillante piso de su departamento y así se quedo por bastante tiempo hasta que el reloj de su sala le indico que eran las doce de la madrugada.

¿Como podía vivir su vida si el objetivo de su vida había sido esa promesa que había sido ya cumplida?

No podía seguir viviendo esta vida. Se sentía como estarse ahogando en un enorme mar donde no había nadie que te ayudara y a nadie le importaba. Tenia miedo de vivir su vida y saber que tal vez podrían pasar años y él seguiría existiendo sin poder hablar con él sobre el hecho que habían vuelto a cumplir la promesa. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban como enormes huracanes que destruían todo a su paso, y a él, simplemente lo ahogaban a tal punto que su pecho dolía tanto que deseaba arrancarse la piel y poder escapar de todo ese maldito sufrimiento. A veces se ponía las manos en sus oídos pidiendo porque todo se callara y sus pensamientos lo dejaran vivir sin sentir el dolor de un vida que paso y otra que pudo haber pasado. Recordar una vida e imaginar como pudo haber sido la otra, dolía tanto que las lagrimas se derramaban sin poder ser detenidas de sus ojos, el dolor de su pecho era tan horrible que ni siquiera gritando podía sacarlo de su cuerpo. Incluso aunque pudiera hacerlo seguiría ahí, dentro de su alma, su alma estaba marcada con ese dolor. Lloro mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, pidiendo a alguien en el universo que tuviera piedad de él y hiciera que el vació desapareciera. Grito con todas sus fuerzas para ser escuchado porque cualquier ser celestial. Lloro sin miedo ni vergüenza, lloraba para poder liberar aunque fuera un poco esa puta tristeza. No supo cuando, pero, un ser celestial lo escucho porque lo ultimo que supo fue ser tragado por una oscuridad que le proporciono la tan anhelada paz y el un lugar donde el dolor desapareció. No existió nada mas que una oscuridad llena de tranquilidad.

~o~

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una brillante luz blanca, tuvo que medio cerrar los ojos para poder adaptarse. Estuvo desorientado y busco cualquier señal que pudiera reconocer.

Entonces la encontró a ella sentada de lado de su cama sosteniendo un libro que dejo de leer para mirarlo con alivió y con cierta tristeza que trataba de esconder detrás de esos inteligentes ojos. No sonrió y no hizo ninguna burla hacia él, estaba sorprendido que eso pasara, ella nunca perdía una oportunidad para burlarse de él. Debía de admitir que no le gustaba cuando ella se ponía de ese modo, porque significaba que estaban en un tema demasiado delicado y debía ser tomado con la mayor seriedad posible.

––¿Estas bien? ––Le pregunto.

Pensó la respuesta sin saber que decir. ¿Estaba bien? Se sentía mejor que antes pero él puto vació dentro de él seguía ahí y lo hacia sentir igual de infeliz que desde hace tiempo. No supo que responder así que no dijo nada y decidió preguntar otra cosa.

––¿Qué hago aquí? ––pregunto sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Incluso para una persona como él, que siempre era indiferente y carente de mostrar emociones, esa voz sonó muerta, ni siquiera la indiferencia podía sentirse. Simplemente fue un sonido vació, una voz de silencio. Su amiga se sorprendió por aquella voz sin emoción, y a pesar que trato de no mostrar su preocupación porque tal vez molestaría a su amigo, no pudo seguir ocultando lo preocupada que estaba. Lo examino por un momento antes de contestar.

––Estas en el hospital de Sina ––contesto sin quitar la mirada de él.

––¿Por qué? ––volvió a preguntar sin importarle el hecho de que había parado en el hospital. No tenia ningún interés por saber porque estaba ahí ni como llego a parar. Aún así una pequeña parte de su cerebro le sugirió que preguntara.

––Alguien te escuchó gritar ––hizo una pausa––. La persona que te escucho dijo que tus gritos la asustaron tanto que pensó que estabas siendo torturado… ––observo el rostro de su amigo esperando encontrar algún tipo de reacción pero no hubo nada. Siguió hablando––, así que fue a ver que si te pasaba algo, toco tu puerta y al ver que no abría nadie, hablo a la policía. Te encontraron completamente inconsciente en el suelo así que te trajeron al hospital ––. Su amigo tenia la mirada completamente perdida que se pregunto si realmente había escuchado lo que había dicho.

––Ya veo ––respondió el joven.

Espero una respuesta mas pero nada llego. Suspiro. No le quedaba mas que preguntarle que le había sucedido. Si, su mejor amigo siempre fue una persona que nunca quería compartir sus sentimientos pero al final si ella insistía terminaba contándole aunque fuera un poco. Estaba sinceramente muy preocupada por lo que le sucedía, él no era una persona así, ni siquiera la muerte de su madre lo puso en ese estado y no podía imaginar que sería aquello que lo estaba destruyendo. Porque si, definitivamente lo que le pasaba lo estaba destruyendo de forma cruel.

––Levi ¿quisieras explicarme lo que te pasa? ––pregunto suavemente. No hubo respuesta de nuevo––. Soy tu amiga, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pase, voy a tratar de ayudarte. Estamos todos preocupados por ti, todos vinieron a ver que estuvieras bien… eres importante para nosotros.

No reacciono a nada. Parecía tan perdido en un mundo que él solo podía ver y escuchar. Eso no era un estado normal y no era un estado que jamas hubiera asociado con él.

––Los doctores dijeron que tienes una fuerte depresión. Levi ––hablo de forma lenta, esperando captar la atención de su oyente––, sugirieron meterte a un hospital psiquiátrico, dicen que tu depresión es peligrosa y podrías hacerte mucho mas daño. Ellos han dicho que ya te lo has hecho ––continuo pero su voz se quebró––, vieron los moretones y las marcas de uñas en tus piernas y brazos ––. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los brazos cubiertos por vendajes que cubrían las heridas aún sin sanar, pero aún así podía notar las marcas donde una vez se abrieron con furia y desesperación, ya estaban curadas y ahora solo eran un suave tenue rosa sobre la pálida piel––. Ellos quieren hacerlo, Levi. A menos que me expliques que es lo que te pasa, de verdad quiero ayudarte, pero creo que sino me dices la razón ––trato de contener las lagrimas––, sería mejor buscar ayuda.

Se quedo mirando el vació. Escucho lo que Zoe le contó. Pero no le tomo importancia. Se sentía sin ningún tipo de emoción. Le importaba poco si lo metían o no. Que mas daba, su vida era un fracaso y no tenia ningún sentido seguir viviéndola. Ya nada le interesa. Ademas se odiaba tanto por lo que se convirtió, en una persona que sentía lastima por si mismo y no hacia nada por arreglarlo, pero tampoco tenia interés en remediarlo. No había forma de arreglar eso, todo era un completo desastre. Su vida se resumía en unas simples palabras "nada importaba".

Hubiera seguido pensando en eso pero volteo a ver hacia su amiga y se sorprendió de encontrar a aquella chiflada, que siempre sonreía como loca y parecía únicamente a dedicarse a fastidiarlo, con lagrimas. Lo veía con dolor, y por un momento de verdad lo sintió, y se odio por hacer sufrir a los pocos que de verdad si lo querían, por extraño que fuera.

––Lo lamento ––se disculpo con ella. Su voz mostró dolor. No quería hacerlos sentir de esa manera. Él estaba librando una batalla con su infierno personal y aunque sus amigos quisieran ayudarlo no podían ayudarlo con aquello––. No quise que se sintieran de esa forma.

––¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? ––pregunto suavemente.

Respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de su amiga. Quito la vista de ella y su vista se fijo en la pequeña ventana que daba hacia afuera, casi parecía que el universo se burlaba de él. Mientras él se sentía como una mierda donde todo era gris, el cielo era un brillante y alegre azul. Seguramente en alguna parte había una pareja disfrutando de ese magnifico día y siendo feliz, momentos así es cuando te das cuenta que el mundo no para por ti.

––Si, supongo que esta bien que te lo diga ––hizo una pausa y continuo––. Hace tiempo hice una promesa con una persona, un verdadero mocoso. ––No puedo evitarlo, sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa––. Él es una persona testaruda, impulsivo, a veces es demasiado torpe pero otras es tan seguro de si mismo, demasiado sentimental y un completo romántico de mierda, es protector con los que ama y no dejara que nadie les haga daño, es fiel y tiene una determinación de hierro, no dejara que nadie se interponga en lo que quiere y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo. Pero sobre todo tiene un enorme entusiasmo, algunas veces te recuerda a un perro que no te sorprendería verle orejas y una cola. Es alto, asquerosamente mas que yo, por lo que a veces ridículamente tengo que levantar mi rostro para verlo, tiene la piel ligeramente morena, tiene una sonrisa perfecta con unos dientes tan limpios y blancos que te dejaran sin palabras cada vez que la ves ––volvió a hacer una pausa––. Y sobre todo tiene los ojos mas hermosos que podrías imaginar, tienen el color mas bonito, podrías pensar que son verde, otras azul pero cuando te das cuenta y puedes ponerle un color sabes que son del color del mar, donde el azul y verde se conminan y tienes un precioso color turquesa. Son tan hermosos que algunas veces deseas desesperadamente ahogarte en ellos y perderte en esa mirada, poder descubrir las emociones que expresan y ser dueño de ellas. No hay emoción mas increíble que al darte cuenta que la inmensa alegría que desprenden esos ojos y los hace brillar, aunque no tienes ni puta idea como pasa, eres tu el causante de ello. Y no puedes creer que puedas provocarle ese tipo de felicidad a una persona y te sientes tan feliz que no puedes ni describirlo. Te hace sentir que el mundo podría congelarse y no te importaría, porque ese momento desearías poder congelarlo para siempre. Por estúpido que suene, lo deseas.

Se callo y no dijo nada, completamente perdido pensando aquellos ojos.

––¿Qué promesa hiciste? ––pregunto Hange asombrada por la cantidad de emociones que su amigo mostró cuando hablo de esa persona,

––En realidad ambos hicimos esa promesa. Nos prometimos que siempre nos buscaríamos en nuestras nuevas vidas y no nos daríamos por vencidos hasta encontrarnos. Siempre nos reuniríamos y seriamos felices disfrutando de nuestras vidas juntos, amándonos, fue algo infantil, pero aún así lo acepte y estaba feliz con ello. Nunca se lo dije, pero él lo sabía a la perfección lo que pensaba de ello, y me sonreía para hacerme ver que me entendía.

––¿Nuevas vidas? ––Pregunto. No asombrada o pensando que fuera una loquera simplemente curiosa.

––Hace miles de años nosotros nos conocimos en un mundo donde todo era una verdadera mierda y el mundo era atacado por titanes ––sabía que sonaba como una locura, pero bueno, hubo un tiempo que fue verdadera. Ademas sabía que Hange no lo tomaría como un loco––. Yo era su capitán y él estaba a mi cargo, él podía convertirse en un titán, así que debía matarlo si perdía el control sobre su forma de titán, nunca tuve planeado matarlo había otra solución. Era un mundo lleno de muertes, donde nunca sabías si ibas a sobrevivir y tu vida dependía de un hilo, mas si pertenencias a la Legión del Reconocimiento, donde era una suerte llegar vivo después de una expedición. Tu estabas ahí, y estabas igual de chiflada que ahora, y los demás también, pero ninguno recuerda nada de ello, en nuestras vidas algunas veces nos encontramos con ustedes. El mundo por fin pudo ser libre cuando él tuvo que sacrificarse para salvarlos, murió después de pelear con tres titanes, que eran una de las razones por la que los titanes seguían existiendo, eran mas fuerte que él, pero termino por matarlos a esos tres, y con eso, al final el mundo puedo destruir a los demás gracias a un secreto que se mantenía guardado… Pero cuando él termino de matar a esos tres, lo saque como siempre lo hacia cuando no podía salir por si mismo, pero había usado toda su fuerza y al estar en su forma titánica eso debilitaba su cuerpo, estaba herido y su cuerpo no podía sanar ninguna herida. Lo ultimo que me pidió que lo prometería fue aquello, encontrarnos en nuestras siguientes vidas y estaríamos siempre juntos ––se callo por un momento––. Murió en mis brazos, fue horrible. Yo no lo soporte y lo siguiente que hice fue suicidarme.

Lo ultimo lo dijo de forma tan casual que parecía que le decía la hora en vez de estarle diciendo que una vez se suicido.

Otra persona lo hubiera tomado que estaba delirando por culpa de la medicina que le habían administrado, pero Hange que lo conocía, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, y no sabía como, pero esa historia ya la había escuchado, o mas bien, vivido antes. Hubo algo que la asusto y fue el hecho que antes él se había suicidado cuando el muchacho dejo de existir en su vida. Necesitaba saber algo.

––¿Donde esta ahora él? ¿No has podido encontrarlo? ––Temía la respuesta porque estaba segura de la respuesta.

––Si, lo encontré ––casi respiro aliviada pero ese alivio se quedo a medio camino al escuchar lo siguiente––. Encontré su lapida hace ocho meses. Murió a causa de un accidente automovilístico junto con sus padres. Así que apenas encontré información sobre la vida que vivió. Supe que fue capitán del equipo de basquetbol y gano dos torneos, en su escuela había muchas fotos de él, fue una persona muy popular. Pero era un pésimo alumno, lo cual no me sorprende.

Se quedo callado sin atreverse a seguir continuando. Saber que también apareció en esta vida lo llenaba de alegría pero también de ese profundo dolor. Saber que estuvieron tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de encontrarse. Y que cuando finalmente se encontraron fue demasiado tarde.

Siempre se estaban buscando pero algunas veces encontrarse resultaba muy difícil dependiendo de las vidas que les toco nacer. Podías nacer en una familia pobre así que poder darte el lujo de buscarse podía ser todavía mas difícil (pero eso no les impedía que no se buscaran, solamente lo hacia mas complicado), otras podría tratarse que uno de los dos aún no nacía lo cual también era difícil porque no sabías si debías seguir buscando o esperar un tiempo para esperar a que naciera el otro, también sería que terminaras viviendo tan lejos y la búsqueda era mas complicada. Encontrarse era como buscar una aguja en el pajar pero no importaba que tan complicado fuera, siempre se encontraban. Pero algunas veces era demasiado tarde.

––¿Y que mas supiste de su vida? ––. Volvió a preguntar deseando que su amigo le contara todo. Parecía que aquello le ayudaba a desahogarse.

––Murió hace un año y medio, su familia era rica y vivían en Rose. No tenían mas hijos que él. Su herencia termino pasando a un fundación para la gente sin hogar, ellos así lo desearon en caso que su hijo no estuviera para recibirla. La casa fue también regalada a la fundación, así que ahora esta completamente desocupada y no sé que hicieron con sus pertenencias ––. Le dolía tanto no saber nada de las pertenencias de él, ni siquiera pudo ver la ropa que le gustaba usar o que libros ahora leía, como era su cuarto, conocer sus nuevos gustos y también encontrar los antiguos. Pero no tuvo esa oportunidad.

Lo único que le quedaba de él fueron las fotografías que la escuela le permitió y que tuvo que pelear porque no se las querían entregar. Aún así esas fotografías las amaba con toda su vida. Fue un golpe duro volver a verlo pero a través de fotografías; el mismo chico que conoció tiempo atrás.

Ahora solo le quedaban esas fotografías, y una que era su favorita que le habían sacado para el anuario escolar que siempre traía consigo guardada cuidadosamente dentro de un libro. Esa fotografía estaba tan desgastada por el continuo uso y el toque de sus dedos que pasaba por la suave superficie del papel para tocar ese hermoso rostro que tenia una sonrisa de felicidad y unos ojos con una mirada brillante. Amaba tanto esa fotografía.

––¿Crees que te haya buscado?

De nuevo apareció una pequeña sonrisa que estaba llena de felicidad.

––Si, lo hizo. Una de las maestras con las que hable me lo contó.

Recordó estar sentado en el salón con la maestra que había accedido hablar con él después que le dijera que era un amigo lejano y le gustaría saber como había sido su vida. La maestra era una mujer bastante risueña y amable así que estuvo de acuerdo de hablar con él. Le había ofrecido un café y ambos se sentaron, él casi no hablo, la mujer tenia tanto por hablar y sinceramente no tenia ningún deseo de interrumpirla, solamente quería escuchar.

––Era un buen chico pero no un excelente alumno, era muy entusiasta aunque bastante impulsivo y eso siempre lo metía en discusiones con otros. Fue muy popular así que siempre querían salir con él, y mas que era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, lo volvía mas atractivo, ––le contó–– pero cuando le pedían salir, él les contestaba con una enorme sonrisa que ya tenia pareja. Una vez les pedí que me dieran una redacción y me contaran sobre uno de sus sueños, su historia fue la mas extraña pero la que mas disfrute de leer, a pesar de la muy mala redacción, él contó que su mayor sueño era encontrar a su pareja. Verá mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que en realidad la pareja de la que siempre decía tener aún ni la conocía, se podría pensar que presumía de tener pareja pero no lo hacia con esa intención, al hablar de esa persona lo hablaba con tanta felicidad como si el amor de vida estuviera por ahí en el mundo esperando por él. En su redacción escribió que estaba buscándolo y esperaba encontrarlo pronto, porque él aseguraba que siempre se encontraban, decía que era la persona que mas amaba y simplemente deseaba estar junto con él para amarlo. Fue tan hermoso y romántico ––la mujer dejo de tener esa sonrisa y su expresión se entristeció ––. Ese muchacho estaba tan seguro que lo encontraría pero ––las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos––, no pudo hacerlo, fue verdaderamente triste que muriera tan joven y sin poder encontrar a su pareja. Es tan triste ver que su sueño no pudo ser realizado ––y comenzó a llorar.

Todo lo que había oído resulto tan agridulce, por una parte se encontraba tan feliz que ese mocoso de mierda lo hubiera estado buscando y la otra parte se rompía en millones de pedazos, porque ese encuentro no resulto como había esperado ese mocoso. Todo fue era una verdadera mierda. Se levanto y miro a la mujer que lloraba aún sin poder controlarse, no lo soportaba. Verla llorar era como una enorme piedra golpeándolo en el rostro, haciéndole ver la realidad de que la persona que tanto ama ahora estaba muerta. Le había dicho a la mujer que estaba muy agradecido por decirle todo eso y cuando estaba a punto de irse, la mujer le dijo que esperara, ella fue hacia un casillero que había al fondo del salón y saco algo de el. Se volvió a acercar a él y le entrego una libreta, la mujer sonreía levemente aún con lagrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas, le hubiera parecido un poco asqueroso sino fuera porque al mirar la libreta reconoció la letra y encontró un nombre tan conocido por él como su propio nombre. Contuvo la respiración con miedo de arruinar ese pequeño objeto.

––Eres tu ¿verdad? ––Pregunto la maestra mirándolo a los ojos––. Eres la persona que él siempre estuvo buscando. Lo sé porque él nunca dejaba de hablar de un chico que tenia el cabello negro cortado de una forma única, tenia una expresión fría y, no se ofenda, que era de estatura muy baja. Sin mencionar que no dejaba de decir su nombre, lo supe cuando me dijo su nombre ––le sonrió––. Me alegro tanto saber que si había alguien esperando por él. Lamento todo esto. Espero esta libreta sea de ayuda ––señalo la libreta con una mano––, no tiene mucho, solo son trabajos aunque él algunas veces no hacia nada y le gustaba mucho hacer garabatos ––levanto suavemente los hombros––, como cualquier chico. Sé que es algo sin importan…

Escucho las palabras de la maestra y sintió un revoloteo en su corazón al saber que ese niño siempre hablaba de él y su determinación de que lo iba a encontrar.

––Es lo mas importante que pueda tener. Gracias.

––Bien. Espero seas feliz, sé que él lo esperaría.

Él no estaba seguro si podría ser feliz así que no dijo nada. Cuando estuvo en su casa, miro la libreta como si fuera el mejor tesoro del mundo, lo cual lo era para él, lo observo y aunque había una letra algo grande y un poco mal hecha, no le importo y le pareció lo mas hermoso. Ese mocoso solo había hecho dibujos estúpidos, poniendo frases idiotas y preguntándose como terminaría su programa favorito ademas que había trabajos mal hechos. Pero en las ultimas paginas se encontró con su nombre escrito tantas veces que ocupaba cada lugar que pudo encontrar para escribirlo dejando la hoja sin ningún lugar en blanco. Una frase en particular fue lo que mas le llamo la atención:

"Te encontrare de nuevo, Levi".

Ese momento fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de él, algo que había tratado desesperadamente de mantener de pie y completo, pero cuando vio aquello el golpe fue definitivo como si su mundo se viniera a abajo, haciendo que todo explotara y sus emociones dentro de él se quebraron como un frágil vidrió que cortaba todo a su paso. Todo se derrumbo y no pudo seguir siendo el chico fuerte que siempre aparentaba ser. Solo se dejo caer como las hojas en otoño.

Al no decir nada, su amiga volvió a hablar. Había captado como la voz de su mejor amigo se había roto, era la voz de un hombre que cargaba con un profundo dolor.

––Creo que ella tenia razón Levi, deberías de ser feliz. Estoy completamente segura que él lo desearía y no le hubiera gustado verte en este estado. Debes de hacerlo y dejar de… hacerte daño.

Si, estaba seguro que ese mocoso hubiera querido eso, que fuera feliz. Pero ¿qué sentido tenia vivir una vida si él no estaba?

––Supongo que tienes razón ––dijo.

––¿En serio? ––Pregunto sorprendida Hange. Su rostro empezó a iluminarse de alivio y felicidad. Le alegraba que ella hubiera cambiado esa expresión tan sombría que se estaba cargando y volviera a hacer la misma loca de siempre.

––Si estúpida cuatro ojos ––la miro levantando una ceja––. ¿O acaso eres tan tonta para entender lo que digo?

La mujer empezó a reír de forma loca como ella sabía que él tanto odiaba.

––Me alegro mucho que vuelvas a hacer el mismo enano gruñón de siempre ––su sonrisa se suavizo casi haciéndola ver como una mujer normal––. Él estará muy feliz Levi, ver que harás tu vida y serás feliz––. Antes que Hange pudiera decir nada, la enfermera entro a la habitación y le pidió a la mujer que tenia que dejarlo descanzar––. Les contare a los demás que te encuentras mejor, y le diré a Erwin que hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida ––por la mueca que hizo, ella rió––, sé que las odias así que con mayor para hacerla. Y por si fuera poco, mañana te cuidaremos entre Erwin y yo, se que nos amaras tenernos a los dos. ¿Te parece bien?

––No, pero no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?

––No, no la tienes ––rió––. Bueno me tengo que ir para dejarte descansar y antes que la enfermera me saque a patadas de aquí ––observo a la enfermera que al oír el comentario les sonrió a ambos––, pero volveré otra vez, ni siquiera me iré de este deprimente hospital, solo voy un cambio de ropa a mi casa y también te traeré ropa a ti, te escogeré la mas horrible y después regresare.

––Haz lo que quieras––. La mujer rió mas escandalosamente. Se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida, se despidió con un movimiento de mano y estaba por salir cuando él le hablo––. Hey, cuatro ojos ––la mujer volteo a verlo sorprendida. Levi chasqueo la lengua––. A pesar de ser una verdadera puta molestia, peor que un grano en el culo, y una persona que rara vez huele a limpio, eres mi mejor amiga. Al igual que el otro tipo idiota con cejas tan ridícula. Son en quienes mas confió. Siempre les termino contando esta historia a ustedes dos.

La mujer por primera vez lo vio como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y cinco brazos.

––¿Puedo preguntar a que viene todo eso? Suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo, Levi…

––Solo te lo digo porque es lo siento estúpida, no te sientas tan importante. Solo sentí que la ocasión era buena para decirlo porque no pienso decírtelo nunca mas ––gruño molesto.

Hange volvió a reír.

––Eres el mismo de siempre ––asistió con la cabeza––. Volveré pronto. Y tu también eres mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro que Erwin piensa lo mismo. Ya quiero contarle lo que me dijiste, estoy seguro que le da un ataque y pensara que estabas alucinando. Mañana lo tendrás aquí fastidiándote.

––Ya lárgate. Me estas molestando.

Le sonrió y salió. La enfermera entro y checo su estado.

––Ya se encuentra mucho mejor ––dijo la enfermera sonando amigablemente––. Si sigue así podrá irse pronto a casa. Supongo que su depresión fue una recaída como cualquier otra persona, pero con ayuda de sus amigos y un profesional, seguro podrá superarlo.

La enfermera checo y anoto su estado en unas hojas.

––¿Puedo usted darme una hoja y una pluma? ––Pregunto de repente––. Quiero escribirle algo a mis amigos y solo puedo hacerlo por escrito, es bastante vergonzoso decírselos hablándolo.

La enfermera rió pero asistió.

––Claro ––saco unas hojas de su carpeta y le entrego su pluma.

––Gracias.

––No hay problema. Usted esta bien, así que lo dejare tranquilo para que pueda escribir ––señalo el botón que estaba cerca de su cama––. Si necesita algo mas, no dude en llamarme.

Dicho esto la mujer se fue, dejándolo solo. Lo dejo a solas con sus temores que deseaban devorarlo y hacerlo caer en de nuevo en su abismo de dolor y desesperación.

Se sentó mejor y usando una pequeña tabla que la enfermera le había dado también para que pudiera apoyarse. Comenzó a escribir la carta. Le había dicho la verdad a la enfermera, quería dejarles una carta a sus mejores amigos sobre sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Le tomo casi una hora poder plasmar sus sentimientos en esa hoja de papel y cuando lo hizo se sintió casi liberado. Estaba cerca de hacerlo.

Dejo la pluma en la mesa de noche que tenia a un lado de la cama junto con la carta para sus amigos. En el sobre improvisado que había creado con otra hoja puso el nombre de sus dos mejores amigos.

Se quito la aguja que lo conectaba hacia al suero y lo dejo hacia un lado. Por un momento la miro, pero después la descarto, ya había encontrado su objetivo. Tomo el vaso de vidrio con agua que también estaba en su mesa. Se levanto con un poco de dificultad y se dirigió hacia el baño. Cerro la puerta del baño. Y se quedo ahí por un momento. Trato de recordar aquella mirada de azul verdoso. Y lo obtuvo. Pudo casi sentir esa mirada sobre él, sonrió.

––Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo mocoso de mierda ––le dijo. Podía ver la sonrisa traviesa––. Y en la siguiente vida promete que estaremos juntos, Eren.

Ese nombro le sonó tan dulce cuando lo pronunció, igual que un algodón de azúcar que se derritía en tu boca y te dejaba un delicioso sabor. Nadie le contesto pero casi podía escuchar esa voz diciendo que lo entendía.

Rompió el vaso con el lavabo, este se quebró y varios pedazos de vidrio saltaron por todas partes, pero en su mano quedo la parte filosa. Eso lo iba a ayudar.

Renacer para encontrarte con la persona que amas podía sonar hermoso y romántico, lo era, porque sabías que estabas destinado a alguien, que sus almas siempre volvían para encontrarse y que tu otra parte estaba esperando por ti. Había momentos donde ambos solo tenían vidas tan llenas de inmensa felicidad, amando uno al otro, que el mundo siempre era un lugar hermoso. Vivir una vida donde eras intensamente amado es lo que cualquier ser humano quiere tener y la mejor felicidad que podías encontrar. Y ellos la tenían.

Pero cuando pasaban momentos como estos, donde tu otra parte ya había partido, el mundo era un lugar oscuro sin ningún tipo de sentido, tu vida estaba ligada a esa persona y perderla te mataba a ti. El dolor que sufrías era tan difícil de conllevar que terminas por matarte. Un dolor que nunca podía ser calmado y te hacia vivir en un terrible abismo de infelicidad y desesperación, como la que ahora estaba viviendo.

Ambos ya lo habían sufrido, pero nunca se podía sobrellevar, ni siquiera era menos o se aprendía. Simplemente dolía igual que la primera vez.

El amor era igual que el mar, tan hermoso y grande que nadie sabía las bellezas que esperaban, bellezas que encontrabas y te sorprendían, pero también era tan peligroso y profundo que podía ahogarte con sus peligros para nunca dejarte salir.

Amar te proporcionaba felicidad pero también podía destruirte.

No lo dudo y acerco el borde afilado hacia su piel. El afilado vidrio atravesó fácilmente su piel, primero corto su brazo derecho de forma vertical, la sangre empezó brotar manchando su pálida piel. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, encajando el vidrio en lo ms profundo de su brazo, hasta sentir que el borde afilado raspaba su hueso y se rompía con la fuerza de este. La sangre peso a teñir de rojo el blanco azulejo del baño. No había dolor en ello al cortarse al contrario, fue como liberarse de una pesada piel y liberar su alma de aquella terrible carga, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse ligero por la perdida de sangre y ,aunque no lo sintiera, el dolor hacia que su mente perdiera concentración. Estaba sonriendo, el dolor dentro de su pecho por fin iba a terminar y ellos dos iban a estar de nuevo juntos. El poco vidrio que le quedaba lo acerco hacia su garganta, quería hacerlo antes de peder la fuerza que empezaba a abandonarlo, sino lo hacia podían revivirlo. Él sabía hacer estos cortes, antiguamente había mato a varias personas con profundos cortes en los cuellos.

Antes de hacerlo, recordó un momento.

Quería irse con un ultimo recuerdo que tanto amaba.

––Capitán ––dijo ese niño de quince años mirándolo felizmente.

––¿Qué? ––Le contesto con el mismo tono hosco de siempre.

Estaban sentados arriba en la azotea mirando las estrellas. Ese estúpido niño había encontrado el lugar que un día él encontró con sus dos amigos y lo había hecho subir de nuevo. Ahora se le estaba congelando el trasero ahí arriba con ese horrible frío, lo odiaba. Pero antes que pudiera quejarse, el mocoso le entrego su capa y se había acercado, pasándole un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, y con su mano trataba de proporcionarle calor. Lo cual lo había logrado.

––Me promete que usted y yo nunca nos vamos a separar ––le pidió. En ese momento sonaba como un verdadero crío que tenia miedo de ser abandonado.

––¿A que mierda viene eso? ––Pregunto molesto.

––Bueno ––con la otra mano que no tenia sobre sus hombros, la paso por detrás de su cabeza rascando la parte baja. Era un tic nervioso––… pues me gustaría nunca separarme de usted ––le frunció el ceño a ese niño––. No quiero que nadie nos pueda separar, ni siquiera la muerte.

––No sé porque dices esas cosas… pero tu sabes que no puedo separarme de ti, debo matarte si llegas a hacer algo estúpido, sino lo recuerdas estoy a cargo de ti.

––Lo sé. Pero me refería… se que sueno como un niño estúpido…

––Siempre lo has sonado, porque eres un niño estúpido ––lo interrumpió. El chico lo miro y se encontró con que era observado también. Él le sonrió y Levi deseo que no lo hiciera, porque cuando lo hacia sentía que su corazón latiera como si estuviera a punto de darle un puto ataque al corazón. Tenia treinta años pero tampoco estaba tan viejo como para que esas cosas le fueran a dar, menos por la sonrisa de un mocoso menor que él.

––Soy un niño estúpido del cual usted esta enamorado ––se burlo mirándolo con una mirada desafiante.

Podía ser un crío estúpido pero a veces se comportaba como un maldito adulto pervertido. Quería pararse y darle una buena patada en las bolas para que se le bajara esa arrogancia. Pero no quería salirse de lo cómodo y el ambiente caliente que estaba recibiendo de parte del muchacho, sería pararse y congelarse el trasero. Mejor otro día lo hacia.

––No te creas tanto.

El castaño le sonrió y luego alejo su mirada para dirigirla hacia las estrellas.

––De verdad me gustaría que ambos fuéramos tan eternos como las estrellas o al menos que volviéramos a encontrarnos para volver a verlas y que ellas nos recordaran, verían que nuestro amor es tan eterno como ellas.

Por un momento se quedo sin aliento. ¿Acaso así era de amado por él? Se sintió tan abrumado por el amor que le profesaba y también el darse cuenta que el amor que le tenia a ese mocoso era correspondido de la misma magnitud. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió.

––Te prometo que estaremos juntos siempre, tanto que las putas estrellas estarán celosas de nosotros. Te lo prometo, Eren ––juro. Y supo que no importaba lo que pasara, él iba a cumplir su palabra.

Eren dejo de mirar las estrellas y lo miro. Había una inmensa felicidad en esos ojos.

––Le prometo lo mismo. Siempre estaremos juntos. Y… quiero que sepa lo mucho que lo amo ––volvió a sonreír––. Levi ––cuando dijo su nombre sintió un enorme estremecimiento––, eres mas hermoso que las estrellas.

Su sonrisa desapareció y le frunció el ceño.

––Deja de decir toda esa mierda, mocoso. Es tan ridículo y vergonzoso.

Y entonces empezó a reír. Su risa era el mejor sonido que podía escuchar. Esa risa que lo hizo sentir tan lleno de felicidad, donde todo el mundo le pareció el lugar mas hermoso, a pesar que afuera de esas murallas se encontraban unas enormes criaturas que deseaban comerlos, no importo nada. Simplemente fue feliz. Dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Eren y por primera vez se dejo disfrutar de ese momento, dejando caer las murallas que había creado para protegerse del mundo, se dejo ver tal como era con Eren.

Paso el cristal por su garganta cortando profundamente. Sintió un liquido caliente recorrer su cuello para irse hacia su pecho. La fuerza abandono su cuerpo, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo. Sentía que la oscuridad venía de nuevo por él pero estaba vez era definitivo. Sabía que otra vez se iban a reunir en la su siguiente vida.

Lo ultimo que pensó fue la risa que tanto amaba. La risa de Eren.

~o~

Tiempo después en la habitación 104 se trataba de revivir a un joven de cabellos negros que tenia profundos cortes en los brazos y garganta completamente destrozada. Se había cortado con el vidrio de un vaso que destruyo para poder acabar con su vida. Ahí en esa habitación, donde doctores entraban desesperadamente y las enfermeras le pedían a gritos ayuda a los camilleros para poder trasladar al chico a urgencia, se encontraba la carta que esperaba ser leída y contenía las ultimas palabras del joven.

 _~o~_

 _Solamente renacimos para cumplir nuestra promesa de amarnos por siempre. Hemos sentido la envidia de las putas estrellas cada vez que nos encontramos. Las muy malditas nos envidian porque desearían tener un amor como él nuestro._

 _Lamento no estar en tu estúpida fiesta y me alegro haberme largado antes que tu y el imbécil de Erwin vinieran a cuidarme._

 _Pero no puedo vivir en un mundo donde él no este, si antes seguí vivo fue por ustedes dos, sentía que debía tratar de disfrutar un momento con ustedes, ambos han hecho mucho por mi que no podía hacerles esto, pero esta vida que cargo cada día se ha vuelto tan difícil de sobrellevar que a veces simplemente no puedo ni siquiera levantarme incluso el simple hecho de respirar a veces me cuesta hacerlo. La limpieza incluso dejo de importarme, eso deja ver lo mucho que esta mierda de vida no me interesa. No puedo seguir viviendo un infierno._

 _No te preocupes, estaré mejor así que viviendo._

 _Pero ambos nacimos para encontrarnos y si el otro no esta, entonces la vida no tiene sentido de seguir viviéndola. Espero ambos lo comprendan._

 _Lo siento cuatro ojos. Lo siento idiota con extrañas cejas._

 _Los quiero._

 _Levi_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** La verdad no sé como me haya salido este fic. Solo puedo decir que sinceramente llore mientras escribia la carta final. Si estas leyendo esto y terminaste de leer el fanfic, solamente quiero decirte, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerlo.


End file.
